la cena y el amor estan por todas partes
by olixus
Summary: canada invita a Australia a cenar a su casa, lo que no sabe es que Australia tiene el mismo problema que el, podrán sus problemas unirse para que estos dos estén juntos?
1. Chapter 1

HOLAA!

SABEN? SE ME VIENEN IDEAS TAN LOKAS A LA MENTE DE PAREJAS TAN EXTRAÑAS QUE LAS PIENSO SUBIR! LANZEN EL FIC! XD

Canada acababa de preparar la mesa para comer con su invitado, Australia

La última vez que lo había vis fue cuando era niño y ya quería volver a verlo, pero cada vez que pensaba invitarlo, surgían planes de la nada con su hermano Alfred y con su madre iggy XD y su papa Francis

Pero hoy, su hermano estaba enfermo y podía invitar a Australia comer pero había un problema, kumajiro no quería quedarse con Alfred porque si no este lo contagiaría y lo usaría como pañuelo desechable. Después estaba Arthur, pero el, por muy ingles que fuera, su comida era pésima, no quería tener que interrumpir la cena solo porque a kumajiro se intoxico con la comida de Arthur, y des pues le quedaba su papa Francis, pero él era el más desconfiable, podía usar a kumajiro para buscar mujeres y después lo echara para divertirse con ella, no eso sí que no.

Matthew no sabía qué hacer, la comida estaba lista y la mesa también, pero no sabía con quién dejar a kumajiro, hasta que la puerta sonó:

DIN DON

Ca: oh, no- pensó Matthew cuando sonó la puerta, sabia que era Australia, pero que hacia ahora, ya estaba nervioso, lo podía sentir, sus manos sudaban pero cuando abrió la puerta:

Ca: ho-hola Jack como estas?

Jack: hola Matthew, gracias por invitarme a cenar, espero que no te moleste pero traje a mi koala, ya que no sabía con quién dejarlo (dijo nervioso)

CONTINUARA

LO SE ES MUY CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE EL OTRO SERA MUCHO MÁS LARGO: D

BYE-NYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Como están, aquí traigo otro cap. de esta comedia

DISFRUTENLA! : D

-lo siento Matthew, pero traje a mi koala-apenado

-ohhh, no importa, él puede jugar con kumajiro

-…quien es kumajiro?

-es mi oso polar… con el que vivió desde que era niño-canada quería pegarse en la frente pero de contuvo

-…

-…

-bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer?, me muero de hambre

-claro, pero antes-agarrando a kumajiro

Matthew puso a kumajiro en una habitación, le pidió a Jack que pusiera a su koala también en la habitación, así los dos fueron a comer su cena, que según la versión de Alfred, era una cena romántica

Canada puso papeles y lápices en el piso para que dibujaran

OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooo

-…quien eres tú?

-soy Justin Bieber-dijo sarcásticamente

-…hola Justin-dijo kuma

-eres una bestia-dijo leo (al koala de Australia lo llamaremos leo)

-no, soy un oso polar

A leo le dieron unas ganas asesinas de matarlo

Kumajiro se puso a dibujar algo en un papel

-que estas dibujando?-pregunto leo

-un plan para salir de aquí, tú me das miedo-dijo directamente

-…

-quieres ayudarme?

-…claro, por qué no?

Se pusieron a dibujar un plan para fugarse de esa habitación

OooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matthew y Jack se la estaban pasando de maravilla, se la pasaron comiendo y charlando, comieron postre y ahora estaban charlando de sus mascotas

-Y dime Jack, como es leo?

-…bueno, es muy sarcástico, no le gusta que la gente le mande y lo que nunca tienes que hacer es decirle las cosas directamente, a menos que quieras sacar la bestia mortífera que hay en el

-…

-y como es kumajiro?

-… kumajiro hace todas las cosas que no le gustan a tu koala-pálido como la nieve

-…o dios

-HAY QUE RESCATAR A KUMA…como era su nombre?

Jack ahí nomás se pegó en plena frente

-vamos, no quiero que leo le haga daño a kumajiro porque…

-porque?...

-n-no importa, vamos-dijo sonrojado

Matthew lo vio extrañado

-bueno…entonces vamos

Fueron a la habitación, pero al llegar vieron que no había nadie adentro

-chicos donde…

-se metieron?!

Dijeron a la vez, se miraron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo

OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Kumajiro y leo estaban en el ducto de ventilación

-si hubiéramos usado mi plan, mi pelaje no estaría lleno de polvo, leo

-huy!, lo siento, pero cavar un túnel con una cuchara de plástico hasta llegar a México no me parecía la mejor idea-dijo sarcástico

-pues a mí sí, te imaginas Todos los tacos que pudimos comer, y más si llegáramos el día de los muertos: D

-… olvídalo

-…Justin

-QUE NO ME LLAMO JUSTIN!

-…cierto, tienes cara de mandril

-qué?

-…tengo hambre

-sí, yo también tengo hambre, pero el inútil de Jack no trajo comida y tu dueño, que es el anfitrión debió traernos comida

-cierto, pero él estaba muy ocupado con lo de la cena, de verdad quería que todo saliera bien, ya que a él le gusta tu dueño

-…que?!

-…dije algo malo?

-claro que no, me diste buena información, ahora, aponer a mi dueño en vergüenza

-eres macabro

-lo se

-no, lo digo enserio, te salieron cuernos!

-…todo por humillar a Jack

-tengo un mal presentimiento

-y yo uno bueno

-…mejor busquemos la salida, antes de que me contagies tu maldad-dijo kuma caminando rápidamente por los ductos

-HEY!, espérame, ya pensé un plan para humillar, y tú tienes que ayudarme!-dijo siguiéndolo de cerca

**CONTINUARA!**

Bueno, y que les pareció, tengo que seguirla?

Yo digo que esto tiene futuro como par capítulos más, más el prólogo verdad?


End file.
